YunJae Love Story :: I Love You
by Tsubaki Jung
Summary: Pertemuan yang tidak disengaja kini malah menarik benang merah untuk keduanya hingga berakhir dengan pernikahan/ YunJae/ Yaoi


_**YunJae Love Story :: I Love You**_

_by_

_**T**subaki **J**ung_

_**G**enre:: Romance, Sweet Family, M-preg, Yaoi_

_**R**ated:: T_

_**D**isclaimer:: YunJae saling memiliki dan cerita ini **mutlak** milik saya!_

_**W**arning:: Typo(s), OOC, AU, Yaoi, dan hal-hal absurd lainnya_

_._

_**S**ong this fic:: **T**ohoshinki - I Love You_

_._

_._

_._

Rapat baru saja usai. Beberapa orang kini menghampiri laki-laki tampan dengan setelan jas Armani-nya. Menjabat tangan, kemudian mengucapkan beberapa kalimat termasuk ucapan terima kasih. Pria tampan yang usianya jauh dari beberapa orang yang mengikuti rapat itu memberikan senyuman terbaiknya sebagai balasan.

"Senang bekerja sama dengan anda Tuan Lee" ucapnya sopan.

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum, "Seharusnya itu kata-kataku Jung. Rapat kali ini tidak pernah mengecewakan dan saya harap kerja sama ini akan terus berlanjut"

Keduanya pun tertawa. Sesekali terdengar obrolan seputar bisnis dan sejenisnya.

Setelah kepergian pria bermarga Lee itu, pria tampan dengan nama lengkap Jung Yunho melangkah keluar diikuti sekretarisnya yang bernama Choi Minho. Keduanya kini memasuki _lift_ yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai 10 dimana ruangannya berada.

"Jadwalku hari ini apa?" tanyanya pada sang sekretaris.

"Hyung hanya perlu menandatangani beberapa berkas-berkas yang aku taruh di atas meja pagi tadi, setelah itu kau tidak memiliki jadwal apapun, Yunho hyung" terangnya membuat pria disebelahnya menganggukkan kepala mengerti.

_Ting_

Pintu _lift_ pun terbuka, keduanya pun melangkah keluar. Semua yang berada di lorong membungkuk hormat saat putra pemilik Jung corp. melintas. Dengan senyum menawan miliknya ia membalas sapaan para karyawannya.

Jung Yunho, putra kedua pasangan Jung Hangeng dan Jung Heechul ini di usia yang cukup terbilang muda sudah menggantikan posisi ayahnya di perusahaan. Tampan, pintar, berkharisma itulah Jung Yunho. Selalu bersikap ramah pada siapapun yang ditemuinya. Karena sifatnya yang seperti inilah terkadang banyak pria ataupun wanita menyalah-artikan tentang keramahannya.

Di usianya yang menginjak 25 tahun, Jung Yunho masih sendiri. Tentu saja ini membuat sang _Cinderella _selalu uring-uringan, meminta Yunho untuk segera menikah dan memberikannya seorang cucu. Dan selalu berakhir dengan adu mulut yang cukup membuat seisi Jung _Recident_ pusing.

"Ah, iya hampir lupa. Barusan Yoochun hyung memintamu untuk segera menghubunginya"

Kerutan samar terlihat di kening Yunho, "Untuk apa si jidat lebar itu menghubungiku?"

"Mana kutahu. Kenapa hyung tidak tanya sendiri saja" balasnya kemudian. Membuat Yunho mendecih sebal.

Sepertinya ada yang salah disini. Hm, okay akan kujelaskan lebih terperinci. Choi Minho, sekretaris Yunho. Pria tampan berusia 23 tahun ini menikah dengan sepupu manisnya yang bernama Choi –Lee- Taemin dan bekerja di perusahaan keluarga Jung sebagai sekretaris Yunho. Yunho tidak suka dipanggil 'Sajangnim' karena itu ia meminta Minho memanggilnya seperti panggilan yang biasa diucapkannya, yaitu Yunho hyung.

Lalu, siapa si jidat lebar itu?

Jawabannya tentu saja putra sulung keluarga Jung, Jung Yoochun. Pria jahat yang tidak berperikemanusiaan, melimpahkan semuanya pada adik satu-satunya yang tampan ini, begitulah sisi jahat yang ada di diri Yunho saat hyungnya itu tidak mau meneruskan perusahaan keluarga Jung dan malah melimpahkannya pada dirinya yang saat itu baru berusia 20 tahun.

Dengan entengnya si jidat lebar itu mengatakan kata-kata yang menurut Yunho menyebalkan.

_["Ma'af, tapi sepertinya pekerjaan seperti itu tidak cocok untukku"]_

Jika mengingat kejadian tersebut rasa-rasanya Yunho ingin menguliti kakak laki-laki satu-satunya ini. Bisa-bisanya si jidat lebar itu mengatakan hal yang menyebalkan. Dan parahnya justru sang _Cinderella _mengiyakan. Alasannya…

_["Yunho lebih cocok"]_

Tiga suku kata yang meluncur dari bibir tipis ibunya itulah ia harus merelakan masa remajanya dengan belajar dan belajar, sedangkan si jidat lebar sibuk berpacaran dengan pria yang sekarang menjadi istri juga ibu untuk anak laki-lakinya, Jung Junsu. Tapi setelah menikah Yoochun mengambil alih salah satu Hotel untuk dikelola.

Ingat! Setelah menikah!

Sudahlah. Mengingat masa lalu justru malah semakin membuatnya sakit hati. Ini jadi terlihat seperti ratapan anak tiri, meskipun tidak seperti itu.

Sesampainya di ruangan kerja miliknya, Yunho segera menghubungi Yoochun. Ditekannya beberapa digit angka, setelah itu ia meletakkan ponselnya ke telinga. Menunggu seseorang mengangkat sambungan teleponnya.

_["Hallo, adikku yang tampan. Bagaimana harimu? Menyenangkan atau…"]_

Yunho mendecih sebal, "Hariku baik-baik saja sebelum kau memintaku untuk menghubungimu, hyung bodoh!"

Bisa Yunho dengar suara tawa di line sebrang.

_["Marah-marah tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, Yunho"]_

Yunho memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Kakak laki-lakinya ini selalu saja membuat _mood_-nya buruk.

_["Yunho"]_

"Hn,"

_["Kau sibuk?"]_

"Jika kau bertanya seperti itu, maka jawabannya **'Ya, aku sibuk!'**"

_["Tolong jemput Minnie di sekolah"]_

"Ya! Kau tidak dengar! Aku sedang sibuk!" serunya marah.

_["Jangan bohong! Barusan Minho bilang kau tidak ada jadwal setelah rapat selesai"] _kata Yoochun lagi tanpa memperdulikan seruan kesal sang adik.

"Ck, kenapa harus aku yang menjemput bocah setan itu? Kenapa bukan kau atau Junsu hyung?"

_["Bocah setan itu keponakanmu Jung Yunho! Aku tidak bisa menjemputnya karena harus menangani proyek yang ada di Jeju, Junsu juga tidak bisa menjemputnya karena ia harus mempersiapkan pertunjukkan 'Drama Musical' akhir tahun di tempatnya mengajar, Appa dan Eomma belum kembali dari China dan satu-satunya orang yang menganggur adalah kau Jung Yunho!"] _

Kenapa harus aku satu-satunya yang menganggur!? Batinnya frustasi.

"Kau kan bisa menyuruh yang lain menjemput putramu. Kenapa harus aku?!"

_["Karena kau pamannya! Sudah ya, titip salam untuk uri Minnie. Bye~"]_

_Klik_

Sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Secara sepihak Yoochun mematikan sambungan teleponnya tanpa menunggu Yunho mengatakan kata-kata penolakan atau semacamnya.

Tuh, benar kan. Yoochun itu pria jahat yang selalu menindas adiknya yang tampan.

Kemarahan Yunho benar-benar sudah sampai batas maksimum. Dengan tidak berperikeponselan ia melempar ponsel dengan lambang _apple _tersebut hingga hancur.

"JUNG YOOCHUN! MATI SAJA KAU!" teriaknya frustasi.

Napasnya menderu hebat saat mengingat betapa menyebalkannya pria berjidat lebar yang menyandang status sebagai kakak laki-lakinya. Bisa-bisanya ia memiliki kakak seperti Yoochun. Duh, hanya memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

Menghela napas sejenak sebelum kembali menormalkan emosi yang sempat menguar. Diliriknya jam dinding yang bertengger manis di dinding ruangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir jam 12 siang dan sebentar lagi bocah setan a.k.a keponakannya yang tampan itu akan segera pulang dari kegiatan sekolahnya.

Tak mau menunggu lama Yunho segera keluar dari ruangannya untuk segera menjemput monster cilik itu. Sebelum pergi, ia menyempatkan diri ke ruangan Minho untuk memberitahukan tentang kepergiannya.

Sebenarnya Yunho hanya perlu mengirimnya pesan atau menghubunginya, tapi jika mengingat nasib ponselnya yang mungkin sekarang sudah berada di alam baka jadi dia memutuskan untuk mampir ke ruangan Minho.

Dan setelah ini, Yunho akan memastikan jika Yoochun akan membayar ganti rugi akibat ulahnya yang selalu seenaknya.

"Setelah ini aku akan meminta ganti rugi pada orang itu. Khukhukhu~" ucapnya entah pada siapa yang jelas sekarang Yunho sudah dikelilingi aura tak mengenakkan.

Sementara itu ditempat lain terlihat seorang pria yang tak kalah tampannya dari Yunho tengah bergidik ngeri. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan aura dingin disekitarnya, bahkan ia bisa merasakan bulu-bulunya meremang.

Sejenak ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, tapi ia justru tidak mendapati apapun disana.

"Tuan Jung, apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang padanya.

"Ah, iya aku tak apa…" jawab Yoochun sekenanya._ '—tapi sepertinya aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpaku'_ untuk kalimat terakhir ia hanya meneruskannya dalam hati. Menebak hal-hal buruk yang mungkin akan menimpanya kemudian tanpa tahu jika adik laki-laki tampannya tengah menyusun rencana untuk membalas dendam.

.

.

.

Bocah gembul berusia sekitar 4,5 tahunan itu kini tengah berdiri di luar gerbang sekolahnya. Sudah sepuluh menit setelah kegiatan belajar-mengajar usai. Sudah banyak para orang tua yang menjemput anak-anaknya, namun sampai detik ini tidak ada satu orang pun yang menghampiri bocah tersebut.

"Huh, kenapa lama cekali? Minnie bocan!" keluhnya.

Kaki mungilnya ia hentakkan beberapa kali. Ia bosan harus menunggu jemputan yang tak kunjung datang.

"Jangan-jangan _mommy_ lupa menjemput Minnie" ucapnya sedikit menebak.

Bibirnya ia kerucutkan sebal. Bocah berusia 4,5 tahun itu sangat tahu kesibukkan orang tuanya. Ia tidak pernah protes karena ia tahu orang tuanya bekerja untuk membelikannya mainan juga jajanan kesukaannya. Lagipula orang-orang di rumah sangat menyayanginya, karena itu ia tidak pernah merasa kesepian saat kedua orang tuanya tidak sedang di rumah.

Meskipun terbilang cukup muda bila dibandingkan teman-teman kanak-kanaknya di sekolah, bocah ini bisa mengikuti pelajaran untuk usia di atas 5 tahun. Meskipun cara bicaranya masih belum jelas karena aksen cedalnya, namun itulah yang membuat putra pertama pasangan Yoochun-Junsu serta cucu laki-laki satu-satunya keluarga Jung ini terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan seperti ibunya.

"Minnie belum pulang?" tanya seseorang saat mendapati salah satu anak didiknya berdiri di luar gerbang sekolah.

Bocah mungil itu mendongakkan kepalanya guna melihat orang tersebut. Cengiran khas miliknya menghiasi wajah tampannya dikarenakan guru favoritnya menghampirinya.

"Joonggie ceoncaengnim!" serunya senang.

Pria cantik itu tersenyum saat mendapati tingkah menggemaskan dari murid didiknya. Ia pun menekuk kedua kakinya guna mensejajarkan tinggi badannya.

"Minnie belum dijemput?" tanyanya lagi dan hanya mendapatkan anggukkan dari bocah mungil yang dipanggil Minnie.

"Cepeltinya _mommy _lupa atau mungkin dia cibuk" ucapnya kemudian.

Pria itu tersenyum, "Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu sampai mereka menjemputmu"

Dan dengan antusias uri Minnie menganggukkan kepalanya membuat pria itu terkekeh melihat tingkah polosnya.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pria dengan napas memburu menghampiri dua orang tersebut. Dengan napas tersenggal, ia menumpukkan kedua tangannya di lutut. Bocah mungil itu mendelik sebal saat mengetahui siapa yang datang menjemputnya.

"Yuno jucchi lama!"

"Aku hanya terlambat lima… eum atau mungkin sepuluh menit" ujarnya setelah menormalkan napasnya yang sedikit memburu.

"Tapi Minnie cudah menunggu dicini lamaaaaaaa cekali" ucapnya mendramatisir.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan bocah!" ucap yunho sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi pinggangnya.

"Minnie bukan bocah, Yuno jucchi!" katanya sebal. Bibirnya ia kerucutkan.

Yunho menekuk kedua kakinya mensejajarkan tinggi badan mereka, kemudian mencubit kedua pipi gembil anak laki-laki yang selalu dipanggilnya bocah.

"Kau tahu, kau itu sangat menyebalkan sama seperti ayahmu"

Bocah mungil itu menyentak kedua tangan Yunho dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Yuno jucchi juga menyebalkan!"

"Berani sekali kau mengataiku dan lagi— sudah berapa kali kukatakan panggil aku hyung!"

"Tidak mau! Weekkk… (mehrong)"

"Kalau begitu tidak ada jatah _ice cream _untukmu!" kata Yunho dengan mimik wajah yang amat sangat menyebalkan –menurut uri Minnie.

"Yuno jucchi~~"

"No, No, No" katanya sembari menggerakkan jari telunjuknya.

"Yuno hyungggg~~ belikan Minnie ais klim yaaaa~" katanya sembari memasang aegyo seimut mungkin.

Pria dewasa dihadapannya melirik sejenak, setelah itu membuang napas panjang.

Jika seperti ini bocah setan itu mirip sekali dengan ibunya, tapi tidak jika usilnya keluar.

"Sebelum pulang kita beli _ice cream _ditempat biasa" ucap Yunho akhirnya.

"Yeiy, beli yang banyak ya hyungggg~~""

"Terserah kau saja"

"Hyung yang telbaikkk~~"

"Kau sedang merayuku"

Bocah mungil itu menggeleng, "Tidak ko' hyunggg~"

Percakapan antara paman dan keponakan ini sedikit mendapat perhatian dari beberapa orang yang masih berlalu lalang, bahkan tak luput dari pria cantik yang mengajar di Taman Kanak-Kanak tempat bocah itu belajar.

"Ah, iya hampil lupa" tubuh mungilnya segera berbalik dan mendapati guru cantiknya ini tengah menatapnya. "Ceoncaengnim, telima kacih kalena cudah menemani Minnie" katanya sopan sembari membungkukkan badannya.

Pria cantik itu tersenyum dan mengusap lembut surai kecoklatan milik anak didiknya ini.

"Sama-sama. Setelah ini jangan lupa mengerjakan PR, _okay_"

"Iyaaa~"

Keduanya pun tertawa bersama, mengacuhkan pria dewasa yang kini menatap pria cantik yang tengah berbicara dengan keponakannya.

.

.

Setelah itu keduanya pun pergi meninggalkan pria itu. Kini keduanya sudah memasuki mobil _Audi_ hitam milik pria bermata musang ini. Menjalankan mobilnya menuju _café _guna membelikan bocah mungil itu _ice cream _seperti yang sudah dijanjikannya. Dan setelahnya bocah itu pun memesan beberapa jenis _ice cream_ dalam satu wadah besar.

Yunho yang melihatnya hanya bisa bergidik ngeri saat melihat _ice cream_ yang dipesan keponakannya ini. Orang dewasa saja tidak mungkin makan sebanyak itu, pikirnya takjub.

"YA! Kalau kau memesan sebanyak itu, kau bisa sakit perut!"

"Hehe, tenang Minnie bica menghabickan cemuanya hyung"

"Bukan begitu, ayahmu bisa membunuhku jika membiarkanmu memakan _ice cream_ sebanyak itu" katanya lagi.

"Kalau begitu hyung jangan mengatakan apapun pada _daddy, okay_"

Setelahnya bocah itu mulai melahap _ice cream _yang dipesannya. Terlihat sekali jika bocah mungil itu begitu menyukai makanan tersebut sampai-sampai terdapat lelehan _ice cream_ disudut bibirnya. Membuat Yunho tersenyum saat melihatnya.

Pria itu mengambil selembar _tissue_ dan mengusapkannya disudut bibirnya guna membersihkan lelehan _ice cream_.

"Pelan-pelan. Jangan terburu-buru seperti itu, _ice cream_-nya tidak akan pergi kemana-mana" guraunya.

"Nanti ais klimnya dimakan cama hyung"

"Aku tidak tertarik. Melihatmu saja sudah membuatku kenyang"

Pria itu menumpukan wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya dan menatap keponakan laki-lakinya yang masih asyik dengan _ice cream_ dengan berbagai rasa dalam satu wadah.

Lama ia menatap, Yunho jadi teringat pria yang menemani keponakannya. Seketika rasa penasaran akan pria itu menyusup masuk dan membuatnya ingin melemparkan beberapa pertanyaan pada keponakannya ini.

"Minnie-ah, laki-laki yang menemanimu barusan, siapa?"

"Joonggie ceoncaengnim. Gulu Minnie di cekolah" jawabnya tanpa menatap pria dewasa yang memberinya pertanyaan dan masih sibuk menyendokkan _ice cream _ke dalam mulutnya.

"Gurumu di sekolah" ulangnya dan hanya diberikan anggukkan kepala dari uri Minnie.

Kesal dengan tingkah keponakannya yang seenaknya seperti ayahnya, Yunho merebut _ice cream _tersebut.

"Hyuunnggg!" pekiknya.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Baru aku berikan _ice cream-_nya"

"Ihh, tapi kan tadi Minnie cudah menjawabnya hyunggg~~" katanya lagi sembari mengulurkan kedua tangannya guna meminta _ice cream_ yang belum habis dimakannya.

"Benarkah?"

"Hu'um. Kembalikan ais klimnya hyunggg~~"

Yunho pun meletakkan mangkuk _ice cream_ di depan wajah bocah itu.

"Jadi, benar dia gurumu?"

Dengan sebal bocah gembul itu meletakkan sendok _ice cream _-nya dan menatap pria dewasa dihadapannya.

"Namanya Kim Jaejoong, tapi Minnie lebih cuka memanggilnya Joonggie ceoncaengnim. Dia gulu yang mengajal Minnie di cekolah"

"Lalu?"

"Joonggie ceoncaengnim caaangat baik, dia juga cantik dan banyak plia-plia yang nakcil cama Joonggie ceoncaengnim" katanya imut.

Membuat pria yang ada dihadapannya tertawa saat mendengar celotehan seorang Jung Changmin.

"Hyung pacti nakcil Joonggie ceoncaengnim, ya kan?" katanya menebak.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan kata-kata seperti itu, eum? Jika ibumu tahu dia pasti akan menangis" ujarnya sembari mengacak surai kecoklatan Changmin.

"Tapi, Minnie benal kan? Hyung cuka cama Joonggie ceoncaengnim"

Yunho mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagu seolah sedang berpikir.

"Tidak tuh"

"Ihh, bohonggg~~ awas ya kalau hyung nanti nakcil cama Joonggie ceoncaengnim. Hyung haluc tlaktil Minnie!" kata bocah itu lagi.

Keduanya pun tertawa bersama. Mereka kembali menghabiskan makanan yang dipesan. Sesekali terdengar celotehan dari bibir mungil Changmin membuat Yunho tersenyum saat mendapati tingkah imut keponakannya.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil _Audi _hitam terparkir di halaman depan. Tak lama kemudian keluarlah seorang bocah cilik dari mobil. Kaki mungilnya berlari memasuki rumah besar tersebut.

_Drap_

_Drap_

_Drap_

"_Mommy~~~"_ panggilnya setelah ia memasuki ruang tamu.

Kaki mungilnya berlari mencari sosok yang dipanggilnya _mommy_. Dia pun mencari ke setiap sudut ruangan, sampai akhirnya ia bisa melihat pria imut yang dipanggil _mommy _olehnya terlihat. Pria itu berada di dapur sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

Dengan cepat bocah laki-laki itu menubruk sebelah kakinya dan memeluknya erat. Membuat pria dewasa itu tersentak kaget.

"Omo! Minnie-ah!" serunya.

"Hehe, Minnie pulang~~"

Pria itu tersenyum. Mematikan kompor kemudian menekuk kedua kakinya mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi badannya.

"Selamat datang. Darimana saja, eum? Kenapa baru pulang?" tanyanya sembari mencubit gemas hidung mancung putranya.

"Tadi Minnie pelgi jalan-jalan cama Yuno jucci, _mom_. Telus Minnie juga beli ais klim yang banyaaakkk cekali"

"Benarkah?"

"Hu'um"

"Ganti pakaianmu dan mandi. Sebentar lagi _daddy _pulang"

"Ok" katanya imut.

Belum sempat bocah itu meninggalkan dapur suara ibunya menginterupsinya.

"Tidak memberikan _mommy_ poppo?"

Bocah laki-laki itu kembali mendekati ibunya dan—

_Cup_

Bibir tipisnya mengecup lembut kedua pipi ibunya dan mengecup bibirnya cukup lama.

"Mmuuuaachhh~ cudah. Minnie mandi dulu, _mom"_

Kaki mungilnya segera berlari dan menaiki anak tangga dengan perlahan. Meskipun dengan sudah payah dan tentu saja dengan sedikit bantuan dari ajusshi tampannya, bocah laki-laki itu sampai di depan pintu kamarnya yang terdapat tempelan sticker di daun pintunya. Ia pun segera melepas pakaian seragamnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi guna membersihkan tubuhnya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara deru mesin di halaman. Sebuah mobil sporty terparkir disana. Mobil _Ferrari_ merah itu sudah berada di halaman. Setelah memakirkan mobilnya, keluarlah sosok laki-laki tampan dari dalam mobil. Laki-laki dengan setelan jasnya yang mahal mulai memasuki kediaman keluarga Jung. Dengan langkah mantap ia berjalan menyusuri ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga.

Rumah besar itu terlihat lenggang. Sosok itu tak mendapati siapapun disana. Kedua orang tuanya masih belum kembali dari China. Para pekerja yang bekerja disana sudah pulang, karena mereka hanya bekerja dari pagi hingga sore hari. Di saat seperti ini, biasanya jagoan kecilnya akan menyambut kepulangannya. Tapi, ia justru tak mendapati jagoan tampannya.

Ia pun menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan. Setiap sudut tak luput dari pandangan matanya. Setelahnya, ia bisa melihat laki-laki manis sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya di dapur. Saat mendapati sosok istrinya, laki-laki itu segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati laki-laki yang sudah dinikahinya. Pria itu masih menatap sosok tersebut dari kejauhan.

Dan saat sosok itu berbalik, ia terkejut saat kedua matanya melihat sang suami sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kau mengejutkanku. Kapan kau pulang?"

Laki-laki itu menghampirinya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi pinggangnya.

"Baru saja" katanya sembari menumpukan dagunya di bahu sebelah kanan.

Kedua matanya ia pejamkan, menikmati aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh mungil yang berada di dalam dekapannya.

"Aku pulang" ucapnya sembari memberikan kecupan di pipi.

"Selamat datang" balasnya.

Keduanya pun tersenyum. Kecupan-kecupan manis tak luput dari keduanya. Pria yang lebih tinggi memberikan kecupan-kecupan di pipinya, membuat sosok tersebut mengulum senyumnya.

"Bisakah kalian menghentikan itu? Kalian tidak lupa 'kan, jika ada kami di sini"

Seseorang menginterupsi pasangan ini dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Mereka bisa melihat sosok tampan yang tengah menutup kedua mata bocah laki-laki yang berada digendongannya. Laki-laki satunya hanya bisa mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Kau mengganggu, Jung!"

"Hei, kau lupa jika margamu sama denganku" balasnya.

Kedua pria tampan ini saling beradu tatap. Memberikan _deathglare_ paling mematikan untuk masing-masing. Namun, sayangnya mereka harus memutus kontak tersebut karena jitakan sayang yang mendarat tepat di kepala mereka masing-masing.

"Ouch! Hyung/Su-ie _baby!"_ seru keduanya kompak.

Tanpa mengindahkan keduanya laki-laki manis itu kembali pada pekerjaannya –menyiapkan makan malam.

"Chunnie, bersihkan dirimu karena sebentar lagi makan malam akan siap dan kau Yunho… dudukkan Minnie di sana!" katanya.

Keduanya pun menuruti perintah yang secara tidak langsung dari bibir tipisnya. Laki-laki yang bernama Kim… ekhm Jung Junsu ini hanya bisa menghela napasnya panjang. Setiap hari selalu seperti ini. Untung saja ibu mertuanya sedang tidak berada di rumah. Jika tidak, barang pecah belah atau yang lainnya mungkin akan melayang mengenai mereka.

"_Mommy~_ Minnie lapalllll"

Pria itu tersenyum saat melihat wajah aegyo dari putranya.

"Sebentar lagi matang. Tunggu, ya"

Bocah laki-laki itu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda megerti. Kedua tangannya memegang sendok dan garpu. Bibir mungilnya terus saja menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak begitu dipahami oleh kedua pria dewasa itu. Tapi, sepertinya celotehan-celotehan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya mampu membuat kedua pria dewasa itu tersenyum.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, mereka pun mulai menikmati makan malam yang dibuat oleh Junsu. Sesekali terdengar rengekkan dari bocah laki-laki yang selalu saja diusili oleh ahjusshi tampannya. Kegiatan mereka tak luput dari penglihatan sang ayah. Beberapa kali pria berpipi _chubby_ ini meneriaki adik laki-lakinya yang sering mengganggu putranya, namun teriakkannya diabaikan oleh pria itu. Mungkin ini adalah wujud pembalasan dendamnya karena sebelumnya si jidat lebar ini menyuruhnya menjemput putra mereka. Kekanakkan sekali.

Tapi, memang seperti itulah keluarga Jung. Suasana akan terlihat lebih heboh jika nyonya besar sudah kembali dari China. Bisa dipastikan putra bungsunya ini akan mendapatkan kutukan-kutukan mematikan karena sudah berani mengganggu cucu kesayangannya. _Author _saja tidak mengerti kehidupan keluarga yang satu ini. Terlalu unik dan… yah begitulah.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, waktunya untuk bersantai. Begitu pula yang dialami oleh pria cantik bermarga Kim ini. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar rumah dan pergi ke supermarket yang berada di lingkungan dekat rumahnya sembari menghabiskan waktu senggangnya. Membeli stock makanan untuk beberapa hari ke depan serta menikmati suasana di sore hari.

Kedua kakinya berjalan menyusuri jalanan setapak. Bibir mungilnya menyenandungkan melodi indah. Kedua mata bulatnya melihat ke sekeliling. Namun, langkah kakinya terhenti saat menubruk sesuatu. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat bocah laki-laki yang terduduk di depannya.

"Astaga! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Ia pun segera menekuk kedua kakinya guna menyamakan tinggi badannya.

"Cakitt~"

Laki-laki cantik itu merasa mengenal suara tersebut dan mulai melihat dengan seksama bocah laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Minnie-ah" katanya menebak.

Merasa dipanggil, bocah laki-laki itu mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Guru favoritnya berada tepat dihadapannya. Seketika itu pula cengiran khas anak-anak menghiasi wajahnya.

"Joonggie ceoncaengnim!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau sendirian? Mana orang tuamu?"

Berbagai macam pertanyaan mulai meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

"Kau terjatuh, kan? Mana yang sakit?" katanya lagi sembari memperhatikan tubuh mungilnya.

Saat perhatian si cantik mengarah pada bocah itu, terdengar suara teriakkan dari laki-laki yang tengah berlari kearah mereka.

"Ya! Jung Changmin!"

Laki-laki cantik itu hanya menatap pria yang tengah mengatur napasnya. Napasnya tersenggal karena sehabis berlari. Lalu, bocah laki-laki yang diteriaki hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia tengah memasang wajah ngambeknya. Meskipun begitu wajahnya justru terlihat semakin imut dan lucu.

"Dasar anak nakal! Kenapa malah berlari, hah? Kalau kau hilang bagaimana? Ayahmu pasti akan mengirimku ke neraka jika sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu!"

"Huh, Minnie cedang malah cama Yuno jucchi!" katanya.

Laki-laki itu memijit pelipisnya, lalu membuang napasnya kasar, setelahnya ia menekuk kedua kakinya agar sejajar dengan keponakannya yang tengah terduduk di jalanan. Merasa heran karena posisi si bocah _evil_ ini. Kedua mata musangnya menangkap sesuatu di siku sebelah kiri Changmin. Luka goresan terdapat di sana. Yunho segera meraih tangan Changmin dan memperhatikan luka tersebut.

"Kau terluka?"

Bocah laki-laki itu melihat luka gores di sikunya.

"Ah, iya. Tadi caat Minnie bellali, Minnie menablak Joonggie ceoncaengnim"

Laki-laki itu segera melihat ke samping dan mendapati laki-laki cantik yang beberapa hari lalu ditemuinya saat menjemput Changmin di sekolah. Ia baru menyadari sosok tersebut karena tadi ia begitu mencemaskan keponakannya yang sempat berlari karena tengah merajuk padanya.

Yunho bisa melihat jika laki-laki cantik itu tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ma'af, aku tidak sengaja. Aku tidak memperhatikan jalanku dan menabraknya"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, bocah ini yang salah karena sudah menabrakmu"

"Jucchi!" pekik Changmin yang tak terima dipanggil bocah oleh pamannya sendiri.

"Aish, kau ini berisik sekali" katanya, lalu mengangkat tubuh Changmin dan membawanya ke dalam gendongannya.

"Ayo, minta ma'af Jung Changmin"

"Ma'af ceoncaengnim. Minnie tidak melihat ceoncaengnim dan menablak ceoncaengnim"

"Tidak, aku yang salah karena tidak berhati-hati tadi"

"Tidak, tidak. Ceoncaengnim tidak calah. Minnie yang calah" kata anak itu lagi.

Laki-laki itu terlihat menghela napasnya sejenak.

"Okay, Minnie dan Seonsaengnim sama-sama salah. Ma'af ya. Sakit?"

Laki-laki itu segera memeriksa luka di sikunya. Meniupnya beberapa kali. Pemandangan tersebut tak luput dari laki-laki yang sejak tadi memperhatikan interaksi kedua orang tersebut. Sadar akan keberadaan mereka yang menghalangi jalan, laki-laki itu mengajak pria itu untuk pergi ke taman. Pria itu mengangguk setuju dan mengikuti langkah kaki Yunho.

Setibanya mereka di taman, Yunho segera mendudukkan Changmin di bangku taman, sedangkan Jaejoong pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli plester. Tak lama laki-laki itu kembali dan menghampiri keduanya. Raut cemas begitu terlihat di wajah cantiknya. Dengan hati-hati ia membersihkan luka Changmin dan memasangkan plester dengan gambar beruang.

"Nah, dengan begini lukanya akan cepat sembuh" katanya sembari tersenyum lembut pada Changmin.

"Telima kacih, ceoncaengnim"

"Sama-sama"

Laki-laki itu mengusap lembut rambut Changmin.

"Terima kasih sudah mengobati lukanya"

Laki-laki itu menoleh kearah pria yang sejak tadi berdiri dihadapannya. Posisinya saat ini adalah Jaejoong yang duduk disamping kiri Changmin, sedangkan Yunho berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Ah, iya" katanya singkat.

Entah kenapa dadanya berdegup kencang saat melihat senyum menawan yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Oh, bahkan debarannya semakin lama semakin kencang.

"Yunho"

Laki-laki itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. Laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. Melihat kearah tangan yang terulur dihadapannya. Dengan ragu, pria itu menjabat tangan tersebut.

"Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong"

Saat melihat pemandangan tersebut, bocah laki-laki itu melihat secara bergantian pria dewasa yang tak kunjung melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Merasa diabaikan, bocah itu meneriaki laki-laki tampan yang berstatus sebagai pamannya.

"Yuno jucchi!"

Kedua pria itu menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati wajah ngambek Changmin. Dengan perasaan tak rela Yunho melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Sedikit merutuki tingkah keponakannya yang tidak bisa membaca situasi.

"Apa?" sahutnya malas.

"Minnie lapallll~" katanya sembari memasang aegyo kebanggaannya.

"Baiklah, ayo makan"

Bocah laki-laki itu memekik senang, lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Joonggie ceoncaengnim juga ikut ya?"

"Eh?"

"Boleh ya, hyung?" tanyanya meminta persetujuan.

"Terserah kau saja"

"Tak apa jika aku ikut bergabung?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo" ajaknya.

Yunho mengangkat tubuh Changmin dan menggendongnya. Laki-laki cantik itu berjalan disampingnya. Memperhatikan interaksi kedua pria ini. Seulas senyum manghiasi wajah cantiknya. Sekilas mereka terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, mereka memutuskan untuk makan di _Japan Restaurant._ Mereka bertiga duduk di sudut ruangan dengan kaca besar yang menghadap ke jalanan. Dari sana mereka bisa melihat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

_Yakiniku_ adalah makanan yang dipesan oleh mereka. Atau lebih tepatnya bisa dikatakan pesanan sepihak dari bocah mungil tersebut. Yunho hanya bisa mengiyakannya, karena sejak tadi Changmin terus merengek padanya.

Setelah pesanan mereka datang, Yunho segera memanggang beberapa daging di atas pemanggang. Laki-laki itu sempat memarahi Changmin yang merengek ingin membalikkan dagingnya sendiri. Ya ampun, keponakannya ini benar-benar menyusahkan!

"Jucchi! Dagingnya belum matang ya? Minnie cudah cangat lapal~"

"Berisik! Jika kau terus merengek, dagingnya tidak akan matang"

Laki-laki yang ada dihadapan mereka tersenyum saat melihat keduanya. Sejak pertama mereka bertemu, kedua orang tersebut selalu bertengkar. Tapi, anehnya setelah itu Changmin akan bersikap manja pada laki-laki yang selalu saja marah-marah karena tingkah ajaibnya.

"Ini"

Laki-laki itu menyerahkan sepotong daging yang sudah matang dan meletakkannya di atas piring Changmin. Kedua mata Changmin berbinar cerah saat mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Ia pun manatap laki-laki tersebut.

"Telima kacih, ceoncaengnim" katanya riang.

"Makannya pelan-pelan. Dagingnya masih panas" katanya mengingatkan. Changmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Dan setelahnya bisa dipastikan hampir semua daging sapi tersebut masuk ke dalam perut mungilnya. Membuat Yunho tak berhenti mengomelinya karena mengambil daging miliknya dan memakannya.

Selesai makan, mereka kembali ke taman. Mereka berdua kini mendudukkan diri mereka di kursi taman sambil mengawasi bocah laki-laki yang bermain dengan anak-anak seusianya.

"Apa kau sering mengajak Changmin jalan-jalan saat hari libur? Seperti sekarang" tanyanya begitu mereka sudah duduk di kursi taman.

Pandangan mata Jaejoong masih memperhatikan Changmin yang terlihat antusias membangun istana pasir bersama anak-anak lainnya.

"Tidak juga. Itu karena keegoisan ayahnya yang selalu menyuruhku menjaganya, sedangkan mereka berdua sibuk berkencan" katanya kesal.

Laki-laki itu menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Yunho tengah menekuk wajahnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, jika aku tidak menuruti kemauan sepihak ayahnya, orang itu akan mengadukanku pada ibu dan terakhir ibu pasti akan memarahiku habis-habisan"

Pria cantik itu tertawa kecil, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya. Yunho sempat terdiam saat melihatnnya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa jika laki-laki dihadapannya ini terlihat sangat… cantik.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?" laki-laki itu balik bertanya. Tatapan matanya kembali melihat ke depan. Mengacuhkan debaran aneh saat ia melihat pria itu tersenyum.

"Tadinya aku ingin pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan, saat di jalan Changmin menabrakku dan disinilah aku sekarang"

"Ayo, kuantar kau ke supermarket" kata Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Eh, tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri"

"Tak apa. Lagipula, ini salahku karena menyeretmu ke dalam acara jalan-jalan kami"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Yunho memanggil Changmin dan pergi mengantar Jaejoong untuk berbelanja. Saat berbelanja Changmin kembali berbuat ulah. Merengek minta dibelikan _ice cream_. Dan Yunho hanya bisa mengurut pelipisnya.

.

.

"Ma'af, aku jadi merepotkanmu" kata Jaejoong setelah mereka sampai di depan gedung apartemen yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

Yunho mengulum senyumnya, "Tak perlu minta ma'af. Aku sama sekali tak merasa direpotkan"

Mereka berdua berada di luar, sedangkan Changmin sudah terlelap dan tertidur di dalam mobil.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku"

Laki-laki itu melirik ke dalam mobil dan menatap murid kesayangannya.

"Titipkan salamku untuk Changmin"

"Tentu"

Yunho berjalan memasuki mobilnya dan mulai menyalakan mesinnya. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian, Yunho sempat melemparkan senyumnya dan melajukan mobilnya. Jantung Jaejoong berdegup kencang saat melihat senyuman Yunho, bahkan jantungnya nyaris melompat keluar.

Ya Tuhan! Ada apa dengannya? Jantungnya sedikit bermasalah setelah bertemu dengan laki-laki tersebut. Meskipun ini bukan pertemuan pertamanya, karena sebelumnya ia pernah bertemu laki-laki itu saat menjemput Changmin di sekolah.

Mungkinkah ia sedang jatuh cinta? Mungkin saja. Tidak ada yang tahu akan hal itu.

.

.

.

"Yuno jucchi, nanti jangan telat menjemput Minnie, okay"

Bocah laki-laki itu melepaskan _seatbelt_-nya saat mobil _Audi _hitam milik Yunho berada di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Empat sudut siku terlihat jelas di pelipisnya begitu mendengar kata-kata dari bocah yang berusia 4,5 tahun itu. Entah kenapa jika seperti ini ia mirip sekali dengan ayahnya. Menyebalkan dan suka memerintah, mungkin bisa dikatakan jika mirip dengan neneknya. Sangat mirip malah.

"Aku tidak mau menjemputmu. Minho jusshi yang akan menjemputmu nanti"

"Kenapa?"

Kali ini kedua mata sipitnya menatap kearah sang paman. Jangan lupakan wajah yang hampir menangis itu, membuat Yunho berkali-kali menghela napasnya panjang.

"Aku sibuk"

Bibir mungilnya ia kerucutkan, "Tapi Minnie maunya Yuno jucchi yang jemput"

"Siapa saja yang menjemput tidak masalah, kan?" katanya mulai kesal.

Kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, "Yuno jucchi tidak cayang cama Minnie, ya"

Oh, ya ampun! Haruskah bocah setan itu mengeluarkan airmatanya untuk membujuknya? Licik sekali. Ia tahu dengan jelas jika laki-laki itu tidak bisa mengatakan 'tidak' padanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau menang. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti" ucap Yunho pada akhirnya.

"Yeiy, Minnie cayang jucchi!"

Tubuh mungilnya segera memeluk tubuh Yunho. Huh, menjaga bocah ini benar-benar menguras emosinya.

Yunho pun segera membukakan pintu mobil untuk Changmin, lalu Changmin turun dari mobil. Laki-laki itu menekuk kedua kakinya, mensejajarkan tinggi badan mereka.

"Jangan nakal. Jika ada yang mengganggumu, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan Jung Changmin" katanya memberi sedikit nasehat.

Tapi jika dilihat baik-baik, itu bukan seperti nasehat biasa. Benar, kan?

Bocah laki-laki itu memberikan kecupan di kedua pipi Yunho, setelahnya ia berlari memasuki gerbang sekolah sembari melambaikan tangannya pada pria itu.

Setelah keponakannya itu tidak lagi terlihat, ia pun segera bergegas memasuki mobilnya dan berangkat ke kantor. Namun, saat membuka pintu mobil, ia bisa melihat laki-laki yang mengajar ditempat keponakannya belajar berjalan mendekat. Saat kedua pandangan mata mereka bertemu, laki-laki itu mengulum senyumnya dan dibalas pula dengan senyuman oleh Yunho.

"Kau mengantar Minnie ke sekolah?"

"Ya, begitu lah"

"Kau sendiri, tidak membawa mobil?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku lebih suka menaiki bus daripada membawa mobilku sendiri"

Pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, aku tinggal dulu. Permisi"

Laki-laki cantik itu meninggalkan Yunho yang masih berdiri disamping mobilnya, sedangkan Yunho… laki-laki itu tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Yang jelas pria itu tengah memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengajak laki-laki cantik ini untuk keluar makan malam dengannya.

Katakan jika pria ini sedang jatuh cinta dan ingin mendekati pujaan hatinya. Kenyataannya memang Jung Yunho sedang jatuh cinta. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jaejoong membuat dirinya tak berhenti memikirkan laki-laki itu. Bahkan setelah mereka bertemu lagi tanpa disengaja dan berakhir dengan debaran aneh di dadanya.

Takdir kah? Atau hanya kebetulan semata.

"Jae"

Panggilan Yunho barusan menghentikan langkah kaki Jaejoong yang akan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan pria yang kini tengah melangkah mendekat.

Dengan tenang Yunho berjalan mendekati laki-laki cantik yang berada tak jauh darinya. Kini, keduanya saling berhadapan. Laki-laki cantik itu menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa?"

Yunho membuang napasnya panjang kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia bisa merasakan degup jantungnya yang menggila. Ia tidak pernah merasa segugup ini sebelumnya. Perlahan kedua matanya terbuka dan menatap ke dalam sepasang mata bulat milik Jaejoong.

"Aku—"

Jaejoong menelan _saliva_-nya susah payah saat sepasang mata musang milik Yunho menatapnya. Laki-laki itu bisa merasakan debaran halus saat pria itu menatapnya.

"—nanti malam apa kau ada waktu? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam" katanya cepat.

Huh, Yunho tidak sadar jika menahan napasnya ketika berbicara dengan Jaejoong tadi.

Laki-laki cantik itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali, mencerna ucapan yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Jae"

Laki-laki itu kembali memanggilnya.

"Ah, iya… hm, maksudku nanti malam aku _free_" katanya gugup.

Yunho mengulum senyumnya, "Kalau begitu, aku akan menjemputmu nanti"

Selesai berkata seperti itu, Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya dan memasuki mobilnya. Mobil _Audi_ miliknya segera melesat pergi meninggalkan area sekolah termasuk Jaejoong yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

"Apa ini… ajakan kencan?" katanya pada diri sendiri.

Ia pun mengulum senyumnya saat menyadari pertanyaan yang seharusnya ia tujukan pada Yunho. Makan malam? Sepertinya tidak buruk juga. Laki-laki itu berbalik dan kembali meneruskan langkah kakinya yang sempat terhenti. Oh, bahkan kini senyum manis selalu menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Ia jadi seperti remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta. Memalukan.

Apa seperti ini yang namanya jatuh cinta? Jika iya, laki-laki ini tidak menyesal karena sudah jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu. Bisakah ia berasumsi jika Yunho juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakannya? Ia berharap jika Yunho adalah pasangan hidup yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuknya.

.

.

.

Malamnya Yunho benar-benar datang dan kini laki-laki itu sedang menunggu Jaejoong. Karena ia tidak tahu dimana letak apartemen Jaejoong, ia memutuskan menunggunya di luar gedung apartemen. Tak lama ia bisa melihat seseorang berjalan menghampirinya.

Kedua mata musangnya tak pernah lepas dari sosok di depannya. Tubuh rampingnya terbalut _sweater _rajutan berwarna putih dengan _skinny jeans _berwarna hitam. Rambut hitamnya bergoyang kesana-kemari saat ia melangkah. Satu hal yang Yunho tahu, laki-laki ini begitu cantik dan… mempesona. Ia sempat berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah menciptakan makhluk seindah Jaejoong.

"Lama menunggu" katanya saat tiba dihadapan Yunho.

"Tidak. Aku juga baru datang"

Yunho membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Jaejoong. Laki-laki itu segera memasuki mobil Yunho. Setelah menutup pintu mobil, Yunho berjalan mengitari mobilnya dan duduk di kursi kemudi, kemudian menjalankan mobilnya. Membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang sedikit lenggang.

Setelah memakan waktu beberapa menit Yunho menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah _café_. Mereka memilih tempat tersebut karena letaknya berada tak jauh dari Sungai Han. Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong menikmati keindahan Sungai Han. Setelah memakirkan mobilnya, keduanya terlihat berjalan menyusuri sungai tersebut.

Setelah menemukan tempat kosong –karena malam ini begitu ramai, mereka berdua mendudukkan diri di rerumputan. Banyak sekali pasangan yang datang kesana hanya untuk sekedar melihat keindahan Sungai Han. Begitu pula yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

Tak lama terdengar suara kembang api. Berwarna-warni menambah keindahan di Sungai Han.

"Indahnya"

Laki-laki cantik itu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat jutaan kembang api yang berada di langit. Berwarna-warni seperti pelangi. Pria disampingnya menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat raut wajah Jaejoong. Laki-laki itu terlihat bahagia, membuat Yunho menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas.

"Kau jauh lebih indah" katanya tanpa sadar.

Seketika itu juga Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Yunho yang tengah menatapnya. Pria itu merasa gugup saat Yunho tak kunjung berhenti menatapnya.

Sebelah tangan Yunho kini meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menyisipkan jari-jari mereka. Laki-laki itu menatapnya, tak bersuara -menunggu pria itu mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Yunho menggenggam lembut tangan Jaejoong, kemudian kedua matanya kembali menatapnya.

"Mungkin ini terdengar aneh. Pertemuan kita hanya beberapa kali dan aku tidak tahu seperti apa dirimu?"

"…"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memungkirinya, jika dadaku selalu berdegup saat melihatmu. Aku ingin memiliki hubungan yang lebih denganmu. Bolehkah?"

Laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan kedua mata bulatnya. Ia tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa? Seperti kata Yunho barusan, ini terdengar aneh dan sulit dipercaya. Ia tidak bisa percaya begitu saja dengan Yunho. Tapi… tak dapat dipungkiri jika hatinya bersorak saat Yunho menggenggam tangannya. Saat mendengar Yunho mengatakan padanya jika pria ini menginginkan hubungan yang lebih, ia merasa senang.

"Bisakah aku percaya pada kata-katamu barusan? Bisakah aku mempercayaimu?" tanyanya sedikit berharap.

Yunho tersenyum, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Kau tidak boleh mempercayai orang lain termasuk aku"

Kerutan samar terlihat jelas di wajah cantiknya. Jadi, perkataan Yunho sebelumnya itu bohong, begitu?

"Kau hanya cukup merasakannya. Merasakan cinta yang akan selalu aku berikan untukmu" katanya lagi.

"Yun…"

Kedua mata bulat Jaejoong menatap lekat wajah Yunho. Ya Tuhan! Bolehkah ia berharap lebih? Bolehkah ia memberikan seluruh hatinya untuk pria ini? Bolehkah?

"Jadi… apa jawabanmu?"

"Tidak—"

Raut wajah Yunho menjadi tegang saat mendengar satu suku kata yang meluncur dari bibir mungil Jaejoong.

"—bagaimana jika aku berkata seperti itu?" lanjutnya.

Jaejoong mengulum senyumnya saat melihat wajah frustasi Yunho. Terlihat sangat… lucu.

"Ish, kupikir itu sungguhan"

Laki-laki cantik itu tertawa dan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Benar-benar cantik.

"Hampir saja, aku melompat ke Sungai Han"

"Hei, aku kan belum meneruskan perkataanku tadi"

"Tetap saja, kupikir aku ditolak"

Laki-laki itu masih saja tertawa tak menyadari jika Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. Tawa Jaejoong berhenti saat ia merasakan hangat napas Yunho membelai wajahnya. Sepasang mata keduanya saling bersinggungan.

"Apa aku boleh menciummu?" bisiknya lirih.

"Kau bahkan boleh melakukan lebih dari sekedar ciuman" balas Jaejoong berbisik.

"Jika kau berkata seperti itu, aku akan benar-benar melakukannya, bagaimana?"

"Tak masalah. Selama kau berada disisiku aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya"

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberikan seluruh hidupku untukmu"

"Aku setuju"

Keduanya pun tersenyum. Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dan mendaratkan bibir tebalnya di atas bibir Jaejoong. Menciumnya lembut. Laki-laki cantik itu membalas ciuman Yunho. Saling mengecap rasa dari bibir masing-masing, bahkan kini tubuh keduanya saling merapat berbagi kehangatan. Kedua tangan Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong possesif.

Setelah lama mereka berciuman, Yunho melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Napas keduanya saling berkejaran. Bisa ia lihat warna kemerahan menyelimuti wajah cantik Jaejoong. Laki-laki itu mengusap lembut wajah Jaejoong dengan punggung jarinya. Merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit Jaejoong.

"_I love you"_

Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam. Menatap lekat pria dihadapannya yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya. Ia pun balas tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yunho. Sangat"

Mereka pun kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Menyalurkan seluruh perasaan yang kini dirasakan oleh keduanya. Malam ini dengan disaksikan jutaan bintang di langit Kim Jaejoong resmi menjadi kekasih Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

Dan setelahnya Yunho tak pernah absen mengunjungi Jaejoong ke apartemennya. Entah itu menjemputnya atau hanya sekedar melepas rindu. Yah, mereka hanya punya waktu seminggu sekali hanya untuk bertemu ataupun berkencan. Hari-hari biasa Yunho hanya akan menjemputnya dan mengantar Jaejoong ke sekolah –tempatnya mengajar.

Jika hari libur, Yunho akan mengajak keponakannya jalan-jalan, kini ia menggunakan waktunya untuk pergi bersama Jaejoong. Semenjak mereka resmi berpacaran, Yunho melupakan keponakan tampannya. Tentu saja membuat bocah yang selalu gemar menempelinya merasa kehilangan. Hei, ahjusshi tampannya sudah tidak pernah lagi mengajaknya membeli _ice cream_ dan bermain. Dan itu membuatnya uring-uringan.

Seperti sekarang, saat terbangun dari tidur siangnya si imut Changminnie segera mencari pamannya di segala penjuru rumah, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak menemukan pamannya dimanapun. Ia pun kembali melakukan pencariannya dengan bertanya pada ayah dan ibunya.

"_Mommy~~"_

Suara teriakkan Changmin begitu jelas terdengar karena rumah memang dalam keadaan sepi. Laki-laki manis yang sibuk dengan acara menontonnya, menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati putra semata wayangnya tengah berlari menghampirinya. Bocah laki-laki itu segera menghampiri ibunya dan memberondongnya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"_Mommy_, Yuno jucchi dimana? Tadi Minnie cudah mencalinya tapi tidak ada. Yuno jucchi pelgi ya?"

Laki-laki itu hanya mampu menghela napasnya panjang. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak melihat adik iparnya berada di rumah. Yunho sering sekali pergi keluar, namun ia tidak tahu kemana perginya laki-laki itu. Dan sekarang jagoan kecinya justru menanyakan keberadaan laki-laki itu. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Yunho jusshi sudah pergi sejak siang tadi dan sepertinya ia belum kembali" terang Junsu.

Bocah laki-laki itu terdiam. Otak cerdasnya sibuk mengingat sesuatu yang akhir-akhir ini sering dilakukan pamannya itu. Jika biasanya Yunho tidak suka mengantar-jemputnya, tapi sekarang pria itu justru melakukannya dengan senang hati. Tak jarang ia melihat Guru favoritnya menaiki mobil yang sama dengannya. Lalu, dia juga sering melihat pamannya memeluk Joonggie seonsaengnimnya.

Seketika itu juga cairan kristal bening meluncur dengan mulus di sudut matanya. Junsu yang melihatnya tentu saja panic.

"Minnie sayang, kenapa menangis?"

Bukannya berhenti bocah laki-laki itu justru semakin mengencangkan suara tangisnya.

"Huueeeee~~ Yuno jucchi tidak cayang lagi cama Minnie"

Junsu sibuk menghentikan tangisan Changmin, tak berapa lama terlihat laki-laki tampan menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa Changmin menangis?" tanyanya begitu sampai dihadapan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu. Ia seperti ini setelah menanyakan keberadaan Yunho"

"Minnie sayang, jangan menangis. Ada apa, eum?" tanya Yoochun.

"Huks… _daddy, _Minnie mau jucchi"

"Jusshi sedang tidak ada di rumah. Minnie bermain dengan _daddy _saja, ya?" bujuknya.

Bocah itu dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Minnie mau jucchi. Hueeee~"

"Ada apa ini?"

Suara seseorang menginterupsi mereka. Keduanya pun menoleh ke samping dan mendapati sosok angkuh yang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Sosok itu adalah Jung Heechul.

"Eomma!" seru mereka kompak.

"Hueee! Halmeoni~"

Bocah laki-laki itu segera menghambur dan memeluk neneknya. Laki-laki yang masih cantik -meskipun usianya sudah tidak muda lagi, segera membawa tubuh gembul Changmin ke dalam gendongannya. Mengelus punggungnya sayang.

"Ada apa, eum? Kenapa menangis?"

"Yuno jucchi tidak cayang Minnie lagi" adunya.

Laki-laki itu menautkan kedua alisnya tak mengerti.

"Yuno jucchi lebih cuka belcama Joonggie ceoncaengnim dalipada belcama Minnie. Hueee~" tangisan Changmin kembali pecah.

Heechul yang memang tidak mengerti ucapan cucunya ini menolehkan kepalanya kearah Yoochun dan Junsu. Mengerti akan maksud Heechul, keduanya menggeleng kompak. Tapi, ia bisa menangkap dengan jelas jika Yunho sudah memiliki seseorang sekarang, meskipun ia tidak begitu yakin. Sepertinya ia harus mencaritahu setelah ini. Putra bungsunya sudah memiliki kekasih. Bukankah ini berita bagus?

Dengan lembut Heechul mengelus wajah Changmin sayang, "Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Halmeoni akan menyuruh Yunho jusshi pulang" bujuknya.

"Benalkah?" tanyanya sembari mengedipkan kedua matanya imut.

"Tentu. Sekarang Minnie mandi dulu, okay"

Dengan patuh bocah laki-laki itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia pun turun dari gendongan Heechul dan bergegas masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Junsu-ie, hubungi Yunho untuk segera pulang. Jika dia tidak mau, bilang padanya aku akan mengirimnya ke neraka"

Setelah mengatakan itu Heechul melenggang pergi meninggalkan anak dan menantunya. Meskipun Junsu tahu seperti apa sifat ibu mertuanya, tetap saja ia belum terbiasa. Tak ingin membuat Heechul menunggu, ia segera menghubungi Yunho untuk menyuruhnya segera pulang. Dalam hati ia berdo'a untuk keselamatan adik iparnya itu.

.

.

Di lain tempat Yunho yang memang sedang berada di apartemen Jaejoong harus merelakan waktu berharganya untuk pulang ke rumah. Padahal ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Jaejoong, namun kakak iparnya malah menghubunginya dan memintanya untuk segera pulang. Ia juga mengatakan jika Changmin menagis karena Yunho tidak ada di rumah. Mendengar hal itu, Jaejoong meminta Yunho untuk pulang, tapi laki-laki itu justru tidak mau.

"_Sweetie_, haruskah aku pulang?"

"Ya. Sudah sana, Minnie menunggumu"

"Tapi aku masih merindukanmu, sayang"

"Kau bisa datang lagi ke sini nanti. Sekarang kau pulang, okay"

Kini mereka berdua sudah berada tepat di depan pintu apartemen Jaejoong. Yunho masih berusaha membujuk laki-laki cantiknya agar ia bisa di sini lebih lama, namun Jaejoong tetap bersikeras untuk menyuruhnya pulang.

Setelah melakukan perdebatan tidak penting, Yunho memilih untuk pulang. Dengan wajah ditekuk Yunho memakai sepatunya dan memakai mantelnya.

"Hei, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Kau bisa datang ke sini kapanpun kau mau" bujuknya.

Yunho yang masih dengan sikap ngambeknya, mengacuhkan perkataan Jaejoong.

Laki-laki cantik itu menarik mantel yang dikenakan Yunho, lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir tebal Yunho. Memberikan lumatan-lumatan manis di bibir Yunho. Mau tak mau membuat Yunho terbuai akan perlakuan manis dari kekasihnya. Kedua tangan Yunho kini sudah melingkar di kedua sisi pinggang Jaejoong. Memberikan hisapan-hisapan di bibirnya.

Setelah itu, Jaejoong melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Kedua matanya yang semula terpejam kini menatap kedua mata musang Yunho.

"Jangan marah lagi, okay"

Yunho menyatukan kening mereka. Hidung keduanya saling bersentuhan. Deru hangat napas Yunho membelai wajah Jaejoong.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa marah padamu, sayang"

Jaejoong mengulum senyumnya, "Pulanglah"

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungimu nanti"

Laki-laki cantik itu menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan apartemen Jaejoong, Yunho menyempatkan diri untuk mencium kening Jaejoong dan mengecup sekilas bibirnya.

"Aku pulang dulu"

"Hati-hati"

Selesai mengatakan itu, tubuh Yunho mulai menghilang dari pandangan Jaejoong. Ia pun menutup pintu apartemennya.

.

.

Begitu sampai di depan rumahnya Yunho segera turun dari dalam mobinya dan memasuki kediaman keluarga Jung. Awalnya ia ingin segera memasuki kamarnya, namun siapa sangka jika ia malah mendapati ibunya tengah duduk di ruang tamu dengan aura mengintimidasi yang ditujukan untuknya. Dengan susah payah Yunho menelan _saliva_-nya.

"Kau, kemari!"

Mendengar nada perintah yang sampai kapanpun tidak bisa dibantahnya, Yunho berjalan mendekati sang ibu dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tepat dihadapan Heechul.

Belum sempat Yunho membuka mulutnya, suara pekikan Changmin menginterupsinya, membuatnya kembali menelan kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya.

"Yuno jucchi~~"

Bocah gembul itu menghampiri paman kesayangannya dan segera duduk di atas pangkuannya. Kedua mata sipitnya menatap lekat pria itu.

"Yuno jucchi pelgi kemana? Kenapa Minnie tidak diajak? Jucchi cudah tidak cayang cama Minnie, ya? Teluc jucchi juga lebih cuka belcama Joonggie ceoncaengnim, ya 'kan?"

Kepala Changmin menunduk saat memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu pada Yunho. Laki-laki itu hanya bisa menatap bocah yang berada dipangkuannya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Secara tidak langsung bocah setan ini sudah membongkar rahasianya, kan? Yah, meskipun uri Minnie tidak begitu mengerti dengan urusan orang dewasa. Yang ia tahu jusshi tampannya ini sudah tidak lagi membelikan _ice cream_ padanya dan itu membuatnya kesal.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku Jung Yunho? Siapa itu Joonggie seonsaengnim?"

"Hmm, itu… dia Guru yang mengajar di sekolah Minnie"

"Kalau soal itu aku sudah tahu. Aku ingin cerita lebih. Mengenai hubungan kalian"

"Itu—"

Yunho mengusap belakang kepalanya, merasa bingung untuk menjelaskan.

"—kami berpacaran"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya"

"Kalau begitu, lusa ajak dia ke rumah untuk makan malam. Eh, tidak-tidak, besok kau ajak dia kemari, okay"

"Tapi—"

"Jangan membantah Jung!"

Laki-laki itu menghela napasnya sejenak, ibunya ini selalu saja berbuat seenaknya. Tapi, ia merasa lega. Dia pikir ibunya ini akan menghajarnya, tapi ternyata dugaannya salah.

Setelah itu, keluarga ini menghabiskan waktu makan malam mereka dengan kehebohan dan topic yang membicarakan tentang 'kekasih Jung Yunho', bahkan Yoochun sempat menangis haru saat mendengar berita ini. Membuat Yunho memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Ia merasa jika si jidat lebar ini terlalu berlebihan.

Huh, tapi sepertinya setelah ini Yunho justru mendapatkan kejutan yang luar biasa dari ibunya.

.

.

.

"Apa?! Menikah?" pekik Yunho.

Setelah mendengar berita tentang kekasih Yunho, Heechul meminta laki-laki itu untuk membawanya dan mengajaknya makan malam. Saat mereka sudah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka Yunho malah dikejutkan dengan kata-kata yang meluncur dengan bebas dari mulut Heechul.

"Eomma, apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?"

"Lebih cepat lebih bagus, lagipula aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoong"

Seakan paham akan ucapan Heechul, Yoochun menyetujui perkataan ibunya ini. Terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan tentunya dimengerti oleh semua pria dewasa ini, pengecualian untuk bocah laki-laki yang tengah asyik bermain bersama Guru favoritnya.

Yunho yang mendengar perkataan ibunya hanya bisa menurut dan lagi ia juga tidak menginginkan hal itu. Hei, dia ini mengerti akan ucapan ibunya, hanya saja ia tidak habis pikir kenapa ibunya ini bisa menebak dengan tepat.

"Jaejoonggie sayang, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Heechul pada calon menantunya.

"Itu… terserah Eomma saja"

"Baiklah, lusa kita akan melamar Jaejoong secara resmi dan minggu depan adalah acara pernikahan kalian" putus Heechul akhirnya.

Semua orang yang ada disana hanya bisa pasrah saat mendengar perkataan Heechul yang selalu seenaknya tanpa bisa dibantah sekalipun.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara makan malam dan perbincangan tentang rencana pernikahan mereka, Yunho mengantar Jaejoong pulang. Di dalam mobil Yunho terus mengeluhkan perkataan sepihak ibunya.

"Ma'af ya, ibuku memang seperti itu. Selalu seenaknya"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, ibumu sangat menyenangkan. Aku sangat senang"

"Eum, untuk masalah tadi, jika kau keberatan aku tidak akan memaksamu. Aku akan mengatakannya pada ibuku—"

"Kau tidak mau menikah denganku?" kata Jaejoong memotong perkataan Yunho barusan.

"Bukan begitu"

"Lalu?"

"Aku… hanya tidak ingin memaksamu untuk menerimanya, lagipula—"

Yunho menepikan mobilnya dan menghentikan laju mobilnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, menatap lekat pria dihadapannya.

"—kita baru saja saling mengenal dan menjalin hubungan ini. Aku tidak ingin membebanimu dengan pernikahan. Jika kau tidak setuju aku akan membujuk ibuku untuk menundanya"

"Aku… ingin bertanya padamu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Apa kau serius dengan hubungan ini?"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku sedang mempermainkanmu"

Jaejoong mengulum senyumnya, "Kalau kau serius maka aku juga serius. Aku tidak merasa terbebani akan hal ini"

Yunho menghela napasnya panjang, ia pun meraih tangan Jaejoong dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Aku masih belum percaya dengan semua ini—"

Kedua mata musangnya menatap ke dalam mata bulat Jaejoong.

"Kita hanya bertemu beberapa kali dan kau langsung menerimaku menjadi kekasihmu. Setelah kita resmi berpacaran tanpa disengaja ibuku mengetahuinya dari Changmin, meskipun ia hanya mengatakan hal lain ibuku bisa menangkapnya dengan jelas"

"…"

"Ibuku langsung memintaku untuk membawamu ke rumah dan mengajakmu makan malam, kemudian dengan seenaknya ibuku memutuskan pernikahan kita akan diadakan minggu depan. Aku tidak tahu harus bahagia atau apa. Ibuku selalu saja membuatku sakit kepala. Tapi… meskipun begitu aku berterima kasih pada ibuku karena menerimamu dengan baik"

Jaejoong tertawa saat mendengar ucapan Yunho diakhir kalimatnya. Ia pun memposisikan dirinya agar menghadap kearah Yunho. Laki-laki cantik itu menangkup wajah Yunho dengan kedua tangannya. Mengelus wajah Yunho lembut.

Kedua pasang mata mereka saling bersinggungan.

"_I love you" _kata Yunho lembut.

"_I love you too_, Yunnie-ah" balas Jaejoong manis.

Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. Mendaratkan bibir tebalnya tepat di atas bibir Jaejoong. Menghisap bibir Jaejoong secara bergantian; atas dan bawah. Mengecap rasa manis dari bibir Jaejoong yang selalu menjadi candu untuknya. Menyalurkan betapa berharganya pria yang kini berada dalam dekapannya.

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka berdua. Yah, karena Yunho memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke rumahnya setelah mengantar Jaejoong pulang. Ia memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen Jaejoong dan akan berakhir dengan kegiatan yang selalu rutin dilakukan oleh mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Setelah menikah Yunho dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen Jaejoong. Sesekali kedua keluarga ini mendatangi apartemen mereka hanya untuk sekedar menengok pasangan ini dan juga untuk mengetahui perkembangan calon cucu mereka.

Yah, setelah menikah hampir satu tahun, kini pasangan Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong mendapatkan sosok mungil yang bersemayam di dalam perut Jaejoong. Kini usia kehamilan Jaejoong sudah menginjak bulan ke-6. Baik Heechul dan Kibum –ibu Jaejoong, selalu rutin mengunjungi mereka.

Seperti sekarang, namun bukan hanya satu atau dua orang, tapi banyak termasuk uri Minnie. Mengingat ini hari libur, kedua keluarga ini memtuskan untuk menghabiskan liburan mereka di apartemen mereka. Membuat Yunho menekuk wajahnya karena hari liburnya justru malah direcoki oleh keluarganya sendiri.

Yunho terlihat sedang duduk di sofa sendirian, sedangkan yang lain malah sibuk menyiapkan makan siang untuk semuanya. Jaejoong yang melihatnya segera mendekati Yunho dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yunho.

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap surai kecoklatan milik Yunho.

"Kenapa disini? Tidak ingin bergabung"

"Tidak, mereka semua berisik" keluhnya.

Laki-laki cantik itu tertawa, "Hei, mereka keluargamu"

"Kau benar, meskipun terkadang mereka sangat menyebalkan dan selalu berisik"

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya dan mengusap lembut perut buncit Jaejoong. Kedua mata Jaejoong terpejam menikmati usapan lembut di kepala juga perutnya.

"Kau bahagia?"

"Lebih dari yang kau bayangkan"

Mendengar jawaban dari Jaejoong membuat Yunho mengulum senyumnya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya"

Yunho mencium lembut puncak kepala Jaejoong sayang.

Sampai saat ini ia masih tidak percaya dengan semua yang terjadi. Pertemuannya yang tidak terduga dengan Jaejoong kini berakhir dengan memiliki laki-laki itu sepenuhnya. Menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Dan kini pria itu tengah mengandung buah cintanya. Berkali-kali ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Tuhan, karena sudah mengirimkan melaikat cantik seperti Jaejoong untuknya.

Ia akan selalu menjaga laki-laki cantik ini dan selalu memberikan cintanya untuk istri cantiknya juga malaikat kecil yang sebentar lagi akan melengkapi keluarga kecilnya.

.

.

.

_**The End**_


End file.
